The Order's Revenge
by super fishies
Summary: The Order has found Snape... now what to do with him? SPOILERS FOR HBP


Woohoo! First posted story! I whipped this up one night when I was incredibly bored. Read and review, but please be gentle!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliates. If I did, I would not be broke.

Everyone from the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in headquarters, surrounding Snape. They had managed to track him down, capture him, and with an unmeasureable amount of glee tie him tightly in a chair interrogation style and were preparing to curse and jinx him into the deep depths of oblivion when Remus Lupin, who couldn't get angry to save his life, quickly intervened.

Maybe would should give him the benefit of the doubt! I mean, Dumbledore-"  
Lupin faltered and stopped talking when all wands moved simultaneously from Snape to him. He slowly walked backwards and was jabbed hard in the back with Mad-Eye's wand.

"Would you like to join him in his fate in being cursed into oblivion?" Mad-Eye growled, jabbing Lupin repeatedly with his wand for no reason. He dodged the next poke, and went to stand next to Tonks, pulling his wand out. Everyone's wands moved simultaneously from Lupin back to Snape.

"I want to know why. Why kill him?" McGonagall demanded, jumping forward and glaring at Snape so ferociously it made many bystanders scoot several feet away in fear.

Snape simply glared his patented loathing glare, and McGonagall smacked him upside his head to much applause.

"You can speak." She spat, wiping her hand on her robe, for Snape had not bathed in days and his hair was more greasy then usual.

He glared at everyone in the room, obviously wishing nothing but death at those who surrounded him.

"SPEAK!" She shrieked suddenly, scaring many in the vicinity. It evidently scared Snape as well since he started talking at once.

"Dumbledore told me to kill him!" Snape yelled.

"Dumbledore told you to kill him? Why would he ask such a thing!" exclaimed Unangry Lupin.

"No, it's a lie! You killed Dumbledore in cold blood! COLD WITH NO MERCY!" Harry yelled, falling to his knees for a dramatic effect. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"LIE!" Snape burst suddenly, his voice higher then usual. "WHY WOULD I LIE!"

He stamped his foot, or rather tried to, the binding on his legs prevented much movement. A pouty look came over his features, and everyone knew immediately that Snape was gearing up for a bitch fit.

"I always did what Dumbledore asked of me even going to see a shrink who by the way, is a total fraud she told me that I had Split Personality Disorder which is a load of crap then you guys accuse me of killing Dumbledore in cold blood when I did what he asked you guys are SO MEAN-" Snape suddenly stopped, he eyes darkened, his face changed, and his voice went deep. "-Yes, yes YES! I did kill Dumbledore in cold unmerciful blood! He told me nothing, I killed him! I-" His face went back to pouty, and many around him began to snicker, "-only did what Dumbledore wanted! I didn't want him to die he was my protection from the Dark Lord I'm not lying-"

Everyone watched this scene with amusement until Snape's voice got too high to handle, and they threw him in a broom closet to quiet him.

"Now what should we do with him?" McGonagall inquired loudly over the banging and crashing of Snape in the closet; he was clearly trying to free himself from the chair.

"I say we kill him like he did Dumbledore! We must AVENGE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled punching his fist in the air for unneeded dramatic effect. Everyone ignored this.

"Let's throw him into the Hogwarts lake and watch the squid get him!" Ron said. Many cheered on this idea.

"We could throw him off a cliff." Hermione suggested. More cheering ensued.  
"Or," Unangry Lupin chipped in, "We could throw him in a dumpster and see how long it takes for him to get to the landfill."

Many cheered the loudest at this idea. So, after dragging Snape out of the closet, many smacks upside the head and several jinxes later, the crowd watched the dump truck drive away with Snape's yells off in the distance.

"Yay! We are free of Snape!" Tonks cried joyously. Everyone joined in the cheering, laughing and jumping.

Once the truck disappeared into the distance, everyone's cheers died and they looked uncomfortably at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"PARTY AND KARAOKE AT MY PLACE!" McGonagall yelled suddenly. More laughing, cheering, and jumping ensued, and everyone went and celebrated getting rid of Snape.

The End!


End file.
